homeworldfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Настройка Eclipse для работы с модами
Рано или поздно любой разработчик модов должен столкнуться с тем, что мод становится слишком большим для того, чтобы работать над ним в одиночку. Но одно дело - делать всё одному, а совершенно другое - командой. Eclipse - универсальная бесплатная профессиональная среда разработки, позволяющая с большим удобством разрабатывать программы на самых разных языках - изначально это был язык Java, но модульность "Клипсы" позволила сделать её родной для очень многих языков программирования - от C''' до '''PHP с JavaScript. Энтузиасты порывались сделать Lua-версию, но, к сожалению, дело заглохло... Для нас "Клипса" интересна тем, что она изначально рассчитана на групповую работу, а также активную разработку с участием многих одновременно открытых классов (читай - текстовых файлов) в одном окне. В принципе, освоив эту среду разработки, можно там же с успехом не только изучать другие языки программирования, но и использовать на профессиональной основе. Установка thumb|Смена Workspace "Клипсу" можно скачать с сайта eclipse.org. Как уже было упомянуто, поскольку поддержки lua в этой IDE нет, то можно выбирать любую понравившуюся версию, например, версию с JavaScript. Eclipse не нужно инсталлировать - он уже готов к использованию сразу после распаковки. Единственное, что ему нужно - это проинсталлированная Java. Её можно взять с java.com. Хотя, конечно, Java, как и Adobe Flash, трудно представить не установленным на пользовательских компьютерах, ведь её требует любой браузер, а также множество других приложений, вроде Libre/Open Office. Фактически, это делает программу переносимой на флэшке - главное, не забыть рабочие файлы. При первом запуске потребуется указать, где будет находится папка, куда IDE будет сохранять рабочие файлы. Если отметить галочкой опцию "Use this as the default and do not ask again", то программа будет использовать её по умолчанию, и больше не спрашивать ни о чём. В будущем, если потребуется поменять это самое рабочее пространство, то это легко исправляется через File -> Switch Workspace. Окна thumb|Среда разработки Eclipse "Клипса" вас встретит несколькими открытыми окнами: Project Explorer, Editor Area, Outline, Problems. * Problems - в этом окне отображаются все проблемы связанные с кодом. В нашем случае это неважно, так как редактор всё равно не распознаёт lua-код. * Outline - в этом окне отображаются функции написанного кода. В нашем случае это неважно, так как редактор всё равно не распознаёт lua-код. * Task list - в этом окне отображаются задания по проекту; * Project Explorer - в этом окне будет отображаться дерево папок вашего проекта. * Editor Area - главное окно, где можно писать и рассматривать код. В нижнем левом углу "Клипсы" есть кнопочка "Show View as a fast view", где можно выбрать другие душеугодные окна для работы. Аналогично это делается через Window -> Show View. У каждого окна есть несколько кнопок в правом верхнем углу: стандартные minimize и maximize; иногда "треугольничек", вызывающий меню конкретного окна. Также, у Project Explorer есть кнопки "Link with Editor" - в дереве папок выделяет файл, над которым в данный момент работает пользователь; и "Collapse All" - сворачивает всё дерево папок до корневой директории. Кроме того, из свёрнутого состояния (после нажатия кнопки minimize) окно можно вернуть обратно, "потеснив другие окна", если оно требует на постоянной основе, так и, для быстрого режима, открыть её поверх всех окон, после чего оно свёрнётся обратно, не будучи активным. Ну и конечно, на "закладке" каждого окна есть "крестик", закрывающий это окно за ненадобностью. Окно "Project Explorer" thumb|Окно Import Чтобы создать новый проект, нужно, при помощи ПКМ, вызвать контекстное меню окна и выбрать New -> Project. В появившемся окне следует выбрать понравившийся тип проекта, в данном случае - General -> Project. Жмём Next, именуем проект, можно жать Finish. Если нажать Next, то "Клипса" предложит создать отсылку на какой-либо из существующий проект, которых у нас пока нет. Аналогично это делается через File -> New -> Project. После этого можно импортировать файлы, нужные для работы, выбрав из контекстного меню пункт Import. После чего выбирается''' General -> File System', выбирается директория и файлы из неё, которые нужно импортировать, и жмём '''Finish'. Файлы скопируются в рабочий workspace и уже там вы будете с ними работать. Можно сделать иначе: при выборе директории и файлов, нужно нажать кнопку Advanced, поставить галочку напротив "Create links in workspace", чтобы работать напрямую с файлами из заданной директории, без копирования в рабочее пространство "Клипсы". Например, можно импортировать ссылки на папку %homeworld_2_root%\Data, и тогда, если создать директории и файлы в среде разработки, они будут создаваться уже на месте, в папке \Data вашего HW2. Аналогичную фишку можно сделать при создание папок и файлов через New -> Folder/File. В данном случае можем как создать новую папку/файл, так и сделать линк на уже существующие файл/папку, через кнопку Advanced -> Link to alternate location (Linked Folder). В данном случае выгода состоит в том, что мы можем дать объектам свои, а не оригинальные названия. Ещё одна вещь, которая нужна - это выбор редактора файлов. При ПКМ на произвольном файле, из контекстного меню (Open With) можно выбрать редактор, который будет его обслуживать. По умолчанию предлагаются четыре типа редакторов: thumb|Выбор редактора # Text Editor - простой текстовый редактор типа NotePad; # System Editor - файл откроется программой, которая зарегистрирована на этот тип файла в системе. Например, *.odt - в OpenOffice; # In-place Editor - редактор среды разработки, зарегистрированный на этот тип файлов; # Default Editor - редактор, который настроен по умолчанию на этот тип файлов - или что-то из трёх первых, или какой-нибудь другой, из плагинов; При выборе пункта Other "Клипса" позволит выбрать любой из внутренних (из списка Eclipse) или внешних (из системных) редакторов. Чтобы зарегистрировать новое расширение файла и его редактор по умолчанию, нужно пройти в Window -> Preferences -> General -> Editors -> File Associations. Окно "Editor Area" thumb|Окно "Editor Area" Любой файл открывается здесь. Каждый новый файл открывается в новой вкладке. При попытке открыть уже открытый файл вам просто его активируют. Чтобы сделать два окна (в случае, если файл очень длинный и нужно сравнить начало с концом, к примеру), нужно сделать ПКМ на закладке и выбрать пункт New Editor. Чтобы сделать параллельный просмотр двух и более файлов, надо зажать ЛКМ закладку нужного вам файла и оттянуть её к любому из краёв Eclipse. Программа визуально (= покажет рамочку) предложит вам разместить новое внутреннее окно - теперь закладки новооткрываемых файлов могут появляться и в нём, в зависимости от того, какое окно активированно. Это удобно использовать для сортировки открытых файлов. Аналогично можно размещать окна типа "Project Explorer" по краям рабочей "перспективы". Теперь непосредственно к редактору: при ПКМ в открытом файле на крайней левой полосе, в контекстном меню можно: thumb|Меню окна "Editor Area" * Оставить закладки (Add Bookmark...) - для быстрого поиска по коду в большом файле; * Назначить задание (Add Task...) - для того, чтобы знать, что в этом месте надо что-то делать (задания - "таски" - отображаются в окне Outline); * Show Quick Diff - вероятно, для сравнения файлов, но точно не знаю; * Включить отображение числа строк (Show Line Numbers) - и так понятно; * Включить свёртывание кода (Collapse) - позволяет скрывать текст функций и всего того, что находится между фигурными скобками; можно всё свернуть/развернуть, а также свернуть комментарии по коду - но, к сожалению, с lua это не работает... Визуально это отображается кружками-кнопочками с плюсиками и минусиками напротив начала функции/ первой фигурной скобки. И в завершение можно сказать, что, если бы Eclipse распознавал код lua, то на правой полоске редактора появлялась бы красная полоска, отмечая места с синтаксическими ошибками. Плагины thumb|Добавление плагинов Одни из вещей, сделавших Eclipse популярной, являются плагины. И без того полнофункциональная среда обогащается за счёт использования дополнительных модулей, позволяющих сделать из этой IDE мега-комбайн на любой вкус и цвет. Чтобы найти подходящий модуль, следует пройти в Help -> Eclipse Marketplace.... Там находится встроенный поисковик, позволяющий увидеть самые новые(Recent), самые популярные(Popular)и уже проинсталлированные (Installed) плагины. Ну и конечно же, там же можно через ключевые слова задать поиск новых модулей. thumb|Добавление плагинов вручную Но зачастую делается чуть-чуть иначе (в связи с тем, что "Marketplace" появился только в Eclipse 3.6 "Helios"): добавляют ссылку на сайт плагина через Help -> Install New Software.... В появившемся окне следует либо сразу вбить ссылку на нужный сайт в поле Work with и нажать Enter, либо нажать на кнопку Add, и тогда в поле Location сделать то же самое - поле Name можно оставить пустым. После того, как Eclipse установит связь с сайтом, предоставляющий модуль, надо будет выбрать его компоненты (обычно выбираются все) для установки, и, после соглашения с лицензиями и перезагрузки всей среды, тот установится в вашу IDE. Как основные, нам потребуются три плагина: * Colorer - встраивает в "Клипсу" дополнительный редактор, который умеет различать языки программирования, изначально неизвестные для IDE. Это то, что нужно, чтобы наши *.lua-файлы были окрашены в правильный цвет, и с ними было удобно работать. ** Location плагина: http://colorer.sf.net/eclipsecolorer/ ** Сайт плагина: Eclipse Colorer * SVN plugin - плагин, позволяющий синхронизировать с SVN вашей команды моддеров. Из известных есть Subclipse, Subversive и прочие. ** Location Subclipse плагина: http://subclipse.tigris.org/update_1.6.x ** Сайт Subclipse плагина: Eclipse Subclipse * Mylyn - плагин, позволяющий получать таски из багтрекеров и распределителей тикетов. Есть много багтрекеров - JIRA, bugzilla, trac, assembla и прочие, и к каждому свой коннектор. ** Location Assembla плагина: http://offers.assembla.com/update-site ** Сайт Assembla плагина: Assembla Mylyn connector Пару лет назад разрабатывались несколько lua-плагинов для "Клипсы" (чтобы IDE правильно реагировала на синтаксические ошибки и прочее), однако до сегодняшнего дня никто не выжил, и использование их чревато багами и глюками. В качестве одного из наиболее ярких примеров можно назвать [http://luaeclipse.luaforge.net/ "Lua Eclipse"]. "Перспективы" Как мы уже выяснили, в Eclipse есть "рабочее пространство" (все проекты и файлы, видимые в Project Explorer'e без смены Workspace'a), "перспективы", "виды" (то, что здесь названо окнами) и, собственно, "окна" (то, с чем мы оперировали в Editor Area). thumb|Включение новых перспектив "Перспективы" можно назвать подпрограммами - каждая перспектива имеет своё предназначение. Иногда их функции пересекаются (как, например, в JavaScript Eclipse есть Web & ' перспективы, но особого отличия между ними замечено не было), так что их можно использовать наподобие ''рабочих столов, каждый со своими настройками, а-ля '''Linux. В основном, новые перспективы добавляются по закачке дополнительных плагинов к "Клипсе". Из основных можно назвать: * Java, , etc - в зависимости от вашего начальной конфигурации "Клипсы" вас будет встречать какая-то из этих базовых перспектив; * Team Synchronizing - в этой перспективе можно синхронизировать ваш проект с хранилищем: обновить, закачать свою версию, сравнить файлы; * SVN Repositary Exploring - здесь происходит указание репозитария, идентификация и просмотр сетевого содержимого и закачка всего или части проекта. Эта перспектива появляется после установки плагина Subclipse; Добавить новую перспективу можно кликнув на пиктограмме окошка на "главной закладке", находящейся в правом верхнем углу. Там же можно и удалить ненужную, сделав ПКМ на имени перспективы и выбрав Close. С помощью того же контекстного меню можно выбрать расположение списка перспектив. Перспектива "SVN Repositary Exploring" Перспектива "Team Synchronizing" Ссылки * Java - место, откуда можно скачать Java; * Eclipse - главный сайт "Клипсы"; * Assembla - сайт для разработчиков: хранение файлов, SVN и прочие радости разработки; ---- Категория:МоддингКатегория:Статья